Talk:Viktor Reznov
I think that Sgt.Reznov was born in stalingrad or maybe lived there a long time because he knows the city well. I estimate his age to be 50 years old at the year of april 1945.I believe the job he had before the war was as a police officer.I also think his first name is Viktor.Andrew nicholson 18:03, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but pure speculation. Unless you have evidence to back it up, don't put it in the article. Cpl. Wilding 18:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) No WAY is Reznov 50 years old in 1945 the cutscene that you see him in is in the year 2010. Which would make him 105 years old. Let's let Treyarch tell us his age. Date of Birth Does anyone know where Reznov's was found birth date? 21:49, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Reznov in the SOG I think that reznov could be in the SOG or he could hate the Soviet Union because something related to Chernov´s diary, Maybe one Soviet Union´s agent had killed Chernov or sent him to a gulag because of what he had written, or Reznov himself could had been sent to a gulag for his attempts of publishing it. (Asro94 19:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC)) I personally think it's related to the fact they somewhat based him off Imran Zakhaev who was leading one side on a civil war... -FrozenSolid My theory is that Reznov's brother-in-arms Dimitri didn't survive his injuries or died later. After that, he grew tired of post-Stalin Russia and defected to the West. --Jpx400 00:22, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Reznov-Zakhaev Relation? I don't think Reznov was modeled after Imran Zakaahev. He seems to be modeled after Sgt. Kamarov, since they look the same (somewhat similar, anyway) and their voices are similar as well. Please confirm?" Montybrady 03:25, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, it's an interesting theory, I'll give you that much. Unfortunately, we've no evidence to back it up. Sgt. S.S. 13:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PS: It's spelled Z-A-K-H-A-E-V. Gary Oldman acting GARY OLDMAN!!!!????!!!!??? HE SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE HIM!!!!! I CANNOT BELIVE THAT!!!! WTF!!!!!! He IS voiced by Gary Oldman. (EvErLoyaLEagLE 01:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) :Watch "Air Force One" and you'll see. Haha. Roger Murtaugh 20:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I saw this website with more details :http://oneofswords.com/2010/09/gary-oldman-ed-harris-voice-black-ops/ :-Jackthebeast Return @ Black Ops It has been confirmed he will return, and it's even possible to spot him in the trailer. I think it's the guy @ 0:18. Wouldnt that mean he'd be like a billion years old? No, he'd be about 40 or 50 at the most. Cpl. Wilding 16:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Template Someone added the template that he is a weapon ''in Black Ops. Maybe we can make a character template Darkraider09 11:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) He is the Enemy?! If Reznov is included that means he is the enemy as the Russians are the enemies (I Think) TheEnigma13 14:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I read somewhere that Reznov is going to be an ally, so I'm trying to find that site so we can get a confirmation on his faction. LITE992 21:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) If he is gonna return as an ally, he'll probably be a loyalist. 15:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Except that, in context, that makes him the enemy. 15:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Furthermore, if Reznov is going to be an ally, and Russia is an enemy to the player, he likely would not have an afilliation with Russia. LITE992 12:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I think we shall remove sentences like 'Reznov will return is the game CoD:BO' and replace them with 'A charcter based of Reznov' or 'A character who has the same appearance as Reznov' or something like that. As supposing Black Ops will be set around 1970s, when Vietnam war happened 30 years after WW2 (1940s). In WaW he looks around 50, so in BO he will be around 80. Also, in the trailer he doesnt look any older than he did in WaW. It's like Price from CoD2 and Price from modern warfares. Maybe we shall create another page, like we did with Price. Guinea Pig, 13th June 2010, 13;09 (UTC) :Reznov is '''confirmed' to be in Black Ops. It's not speculation. Chief z 13:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :And on top of that, there were two Price's. One died on the Tirpitz in WWII, the other is now a wanted criminal in the year 2016. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 13:16, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Also we have no way of knowing how old Reznov is war ages people in a weird way. he could be any age as far as we know. And the Vietnam War ENDED in 1973 so he would at the oldest be seventy and i strongly believe that it is a possibility that he is in his mid-forties. either way it is CONFIRMED that he is in it. he actually looks around Prices age in WaW. I think and this is all speculation for conversations sake that he might have been a victim of Stalin's purges. the military was brutalized at that time. maybe war hero Dimitri was murdered and Reznov just managed to survive. or you might actually meet him in WMD like you rescue him or something since yoo're attacking a Soviet Base. Smitty15 20:53 June 20, 2010 Dimitri is dead Yeah, he is. If Reznov returns then it must mean he'll mention Dimitri and I think he's dead. InFeCtEd32http://callofduty.wikia.com/wikiUser:Infected32/User_Group 17:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) How, Dimitri will just cheat death again.AdvancedRookie 17:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) i think he might be a playable character Lol what?AdvancedRookie 18:59, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Well,Reznov said "Mason, you fighting like old Dimitri..." Meaning Dimitri,Must of got shot, or finally tried to cheat death again,without the help of Chernov nor Reznov he failed,or maybe was K.I.A. after so,Perhaps he tripped and fell down the German building, Maybe after he got the flag to fly up top the parliment building,a sniper shot him, maybe a nother surivor killed him, There is a glitch,where if you do not kill every one german,a german gets trapped and shoots over and over until you kill him, Who knows? Maybe he'll be a General with Reznov,maybe he'll be a new generation of the Staff Sergeants? Who knows,We'll fine out hopefully Nov. 12, That may be when it ships to stores, This is Lt. Trayvin 11:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : Is this really a serious comment? You said maybe at least five times, and none of the cases you mentioned make the slightest bit of sense when you consider this is, you know, a story we're talking about. Incrognito 17:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I've got a feeling that Reznov has been promoted to General. General Reznov, just think 30 odd years later at least and he still serves in the military he has to be a General by now When did he say that? Was it what he said in Russian? He didn't say anything like that in English. dimitri must be an enemy russian now he did not betray the motherland wontbackdown 13:56, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he bled out after planting the flag Perhaps possibly Reznov Extreme longshot..... I doubt it myself AdvancedRookie 18:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) That actually looks extremely similar to Resnov. 18:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I only based it on the fact I read somewhere that a Reznov esque character joins you at the end of Victor Charlie.AdvancedRookie 18:48, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed that it is indeed Reznov. If you listen carefully, he is addressed as Reznov and has the exact same voice as Reznov. YAY GARY OLDMAN!!!! Imrlybord7 00:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I know that if I saw a MW2 Trailer with only a glimpse of Ghost, and all I could get was a screenshot, I would think he was Gaz! Same voicer, similar jobs, and that balaclova does look like something that Gaz would wear beside his Union Jack hat. So, don't be to sure. I'm not deneying it, just watch out if your wrong. Who knows though. I hope he returns, and he makes someone be like Chernov. How I would love to hear him yell, "Mason, get on the truck! You have earned the ride! ______, you have not. You walk." Agreon 00:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) reznov as enemy?????????? iz it tru that he is an enemy in black-ops , but wouldn't it make sense that reznov is not able 2 fight in the war wouldn't he be in his 80's soory that was me lol im stupid James the halo master 16:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Not capable!!!!!!!!!!! 1: Sign your posts. 2: Reznov is at least 50 or 60 by the time Black Ops begins. Not 80. I don't know where you got your sources form but they're wrong. Cpl. Wilding 01:11, June 15, 2010 (UTC) hes fucking 52 he was born in 1913 wontbackdown 13:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) "As long as you're alive, the soul of this army cannot break" Maybe Dimitri ended up dying from that blow on the Reichstag, and after Reznov lost both Chernov and Petrenko, he felt differant about war, like he didn't want to fight anymore. Maybe there is some events that makes him to think that WW3 is going to happen or something, and he decides to come back into service under a Deniable Op, so he can take place in the small war in order to avoid a big war. Just a theory.PFC.Stockholm 19:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) what about Dimitri petrentrko i think that he could be in black ops our good russian friend said he is UN-KILLABLE he could be captured or something and reznov wants him back so they can kick butt again. James the halo master 16:32, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Unlikely. Cpl. Wilding 16:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) No, I've reviewed WaW's ending several times and judging by where I think he was shot (Near the heart or perhaps in the Sternum) and judging by that, he's dead after the end. If he's alive he's retired. Stabbed in the heart was originally referenced to the original ending where the german stabbed Dimitri. Infected32 23:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Did Reznov die during the game? I noticed while crawling through the caves, Reznov was stabbed by a Viet Cong. Did he die or live? Nevermind, I rewatched it. It was a different person that got stabbed. Blues Operator 03:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) New Picture Since hes been confirmed to appear in Black Ops, shouldn't we change the picture to update it. Darkraider09 23:27, July 3, 2010 (UTC) russians betraying sog its possible that reznov joined sog becuse chernov and dimitri where secretly without telling still with the ussr and are captured by the sog members and reznov rescues them and betrays the sog-SPEICAL OPS OPERATIVE dude wtf, gtfo this wiki. @SPECIAL OPS OPERATIVE: Sorry, but that makes no snece to me whatsoever. @Guthix's: No. Shut it and be polite. :P Hehehe 17:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) no thats not possible 1 he would not mention dimitri if they had him 2 he would not save mason if he wanted to kill them and 3 YOURE A FUCKING MORON wontbackdown 14:01, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Speculation This "Dimitri is alive/dead/a playable character" crap is getting annoying. Please keep these ideas on a forum or blog. . 23:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Why does the page say he's in SOG? It isn't confirmed he's in SOG, and that he is assisting the SOG guys in the missino we have seen him in doesn't confirm he is a member, he could be assisting them as a defected Soviet spy as the SOG are confirmed to be in South-East Asia to monitor Soviet activity. Personally I don't think the page should say he's in SOG, because we don't know if he is. never heard it. I have never heard reznov say" You fight like old Dimitri" in the video always try tho lol help. SOG TOUGHBRAVO SIX 08:28, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Chernov alive I noticed that Chernov never really died. He is last seen on the ground in horrible pain and even after he stops moaning his mouth is still moving. I don't understand Chernov's death. If he really does die. Resnov When did he say that everyone dies 14:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Viktor? According to Gamespot.com his first name is Viktor: http://www.gamespot.com/news/6275318.html?tag=latestheadlines%3Btitle%3B2 --LOST-The Cartographer 16:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Olin confirmed it on his Twitter page. 16:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Reznov in the Defector I think that this is no doubt Reznov. He does seem a little older and looks like he is wearing a Red Army officer's outfit so this still of Reznov could have been taken from The Defector PossibleReznov.JPG|Reznov Omnicube1 15:16, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Reznov death certificate? I found a picture of Reznov's ID and it says DECEASED all over it. Does this mean he dies during BO Could do. Also remember to sign your posts. -- [[User:Bravo Five-Nine|'Bravo Five-Nine']] 22:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Is it just me, or have Galleries taken a horrible left turn? Every picture is on its own row, and it expands the articles length significantly, not in a good way. Whats happened? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Editing difficulty. (Spoilers). I read the new game's story and ending. Won't it be a tad difficult to mark this story, since in the new game, Reznov dies in the beginning? Do we write his imaginary experience with Mason? Roger Murtaugh 06:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC)